Joya del Desierto
by TheCanonKiller534
Summary: Marlen es una exploradora, arqueóloga y aventurera, también es la mejor amiga de Evelyn y Jonathan Carnahan. Ella vuelve a El Cairo justo para el inicio de otra aventura con sus amigos, sin embargo esta no será como las anteriores y pronto se encontrará enamorándose, reviviendo a una momia de tres mil años e intentando salvar al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola todos! Este es el segundo fic que publico ¡Que ****emoción****! :'D. Espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo, al igual que mi otra historia, que si no leyeron los invito a revisar, esta TERMINADA y la voy actualizar cada fin de semana en la medida de lo posible. **

**Sin mas que decir, aparte de que la película no me pertenece, los dejo con la lectura.**

...

_Tebas 2.134 a.C_

_Ciudad de los vivos, joya de la corona del faraón Seti primero. Hogar de Imhotep, Gran Sacerdote del faraón, Guardián de los Muerto, también hogar de su bella y amada esposa Naunet. Tebas, lugar de nacimiento de Anck-su-namun, la favorita del faraón, ningún otro hombre podía tocarla._

Imhotep se encontraba en sus aposentos, mirando la puesta del sol mientras esperaba a su amante. Pensar en ella le dio un breve destello de culpa a causa de su joven y hermosa esposa. Sin embargo esos pensamientos fueron descartados cuando Anck-su-namun se deslizó entre las cortinas y caminó hacia él, Imhotep sonrió y se acercó a su amante y la beso con ferocidad, pasando sus manos por sus brazos y manchando la pintura que los adornaba. Ninguno de ellos noto a las dos mujeres que se encontraban en otro balcón, viendo lo que sucedía. Una de ella era Nefertiti, hija mayor del faraón, ella se encontraba abrazando y consolando a su amiga, Naunet, protegida del faraón y esposa de Imhotep.

_Por su amor, estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su propia vida._

A mitad de su beso febril, el faraón irrumpió en los aposentos de Imhotep, y miró extrañado a los sacerdotes "_**¿Que hacen aquí?"**_

Al sonido de la voz del faraón, los amantes se separaron bruscamente e Imhotep fue a esconderse, Anck-su-namun se quedó allí, apoyada en estatua de Bastet e intentando lucir inocente y seductora para distraer al faraón, sin embargo, él no fue engañado.

"_**¿Quien te ha tocado?"**_exigio saber señalando su brazo manchado.

Naunet y Nefertiti miraron con horror cómo su esposo y su amante destrozaron al faraón.

"_**¡Asim! ¡El faraón los necesita!"**_ aviso Naunet a su guardia personal y más querido amigo, él asintió para luego, junto con un grupo de guardias, correr a los aposentos de Imhotep, que era donde Naunet había señalado.

Sin embargo cuando los mummia llegaron, era demasiado tarde, el faraón había sido asesinado, Imhotep había desaparecido y Anck-su-namun, en un último acto de rebeldía, se había quitado la vida. Mientras Imhotep era arrastrado por sus sacerdotes y le prometía a Anck-su-namun que la devolvería a la vida, él captó el raro y hermoso destello de oro que era la cabellera de su esposa, sus ojos se encontraron con los raros y unicos ojos azules de Naunet y sintio su estomago caer por la vergüenza y la culpa al ver que su esposa había presenciado todo.

Sin embargo no había lugar para los arrepentimientos, su amor por Anck-su-namun supera cualquier amor que pudiera sentir por su esposa ¿Cierto?

_Para revivir a Anck-su-namun, Imhotep y sus sacerdotes robaron su cuerpo y se adentraron en el desierto, llevándola a Hamunaptra, ciudad de los muertos, antiguo cementerio de los hijos de los faraones y lugar de reposo de los tesoros de egipto. Por su amor, Imhotep desafío a los dioses, internándose en la ciudad, donde tomó el libro de los muertos de su recinto sagrado. El alma de Anck-su-namun había sido llevada al oscuro mundo, removieron sus órganos vitales y fueron depositados en cinco vasijas sagradas._

Imhotep continuó leyendo el libro sagrado, incluso cuando una parte pequeña de su mente y su corazon se encontraban con su esposa, la rara y hermosa mujer de ojos azul profundo y cabellos dorados, su Naunet, quien había visto todo lo sucedido, y quien él sabía, ella conocía lo que haría a continuación, él se preguntó muy brevemente si es que su esposa no enviaría a los soldados a detenerlo o si es que estaba demasiado conmocionada como para hacer algo al respecto.

_El alma de Anck-su-namun había regresado, pero la guardia del faraón los había seguido y detuvo el ritual antes de que terminara._

Imhotep fue arrastrado por los guardias al gran salón y obligado a arrodillarse frente al nuevo faraón. Ramsés se encontraba sentado en el trono, Nefertiti junto a él, y sentada en el suelo, con la enorme cabeza de un tigre de bengala en su regazo, estaba Naunet, quien acaricia con cariño el pelaje del animal y se negó a mirar a su esposo.

"_**Naunet"**_ llamó Imhotep a su esposa, intentando arreglar aunque fuera una cosa antes de su inminente castigo "_**Amor mío, por favor mírame"**_

Naunet lo hizo, clavando sus tristes y profundos orbes azules en sus ojos, sin embargo ella no dijo nada, solo lo miró con profundo dolor y pena.

"_**Naunet, mi esposa, se que no lo merezco, pero, por favor, perdóname" **_pidió Imhotep, ella continuó mirándolo, antes de suspirar y mirar a Ramsés.

"_**¿Debo estar aquí hermano? ¿O se me es permitido retirarme?"**_ preguntó ella, su voz dulce y tranquila estaba teñido por la tristeza. Ramsés la miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"_**No pequeña, no tienes obligación de quedarte, puedes irte si lo deseas" **_dijo el faraón, ella asintió y se levantó con gracia de su lugar en el suelo, ella se lo pensó bien antes de acercarse a Imhotep e inclinarse a su oído y susurrarle algo que solo él pudo escuchar, los ojos del sacerdote se abrieron con sorpresa, ella se alejo un poco y lo miró, sus ojos, aunque tristes, aún conservaban amor, solo que ya no brillaba con la misma intensidad, jamás lo haría, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste antes de poner sus labios en su frente y presionar un suave y persistente beso antes de enderezarse e irse.

"_**Asim, asegurate de que Naunet llegue segura a sus habitaciones"**_ ordenó Nefertiti, el fiel amigo y compañero de Naunet hizo una reverencia y junto con en el enorme tigre, la siguieron a su habitación

_Sus sacerdotes fueron condenados a ser momificados vivos, y en cuanto a Imhotep, fue condenado al Hom-Dai, a no conocer la paz jamás, fue puesto en un sarcofago donde permaneceria no muerto por toda la eternidad, y donde los Mummia cuidarán por el resto de la eternidad. Pues si era despertado traería consigo las diez plagas de egipto, el inicio del apocalipsis y la gloria de lo invencible._

_Y allí permaneció durante tres mil años, hasta ahora._

Cuando Imhotep fue enterrado, en todo lo que podía pensar era en el dorado cabello de su esposa y sus azules ojos, inundados por la pena y la traición.

**...**

**Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Si les gusto o no los invito a comentar, me ****encantaría**** saber sus opiniones. Gracias y hasta la ****próxima**** semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

_El Cairo, Egipto 1.926_

Marlen camino por las abarrotadas calles del Cairo con sus dos saluki flanqueando sus lados, ella tenía el presentimiento de que iba a meterse en problemas con el Dr. Bay por llevarlos al museo, _de nuevo_. Pero el hombre siempre había sido muy comprensivo y siempre dejo que Apolo y Artemis se quedaran con ella siempre y cuando se _comportaran. _Ellos siempre lo hicieron. Marlen miró su ropa e hizo una pequeña mueca, pantalones verde oliva con pesadas botas de combate, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una camisa abierta de manga corta y una chaqueta liviana. Evie no iba a ser feliz con su atuendo, pero de nuevo, la mujer nunca lo era. Evelyn era una bibliotecaria, una de las mujeres más inteligentes que Marlen había tenido el placer de conocer y toda una dama inglesa. También era una fanática total de la historia egipcia.

Ella entró en el museo y caminó en dirección a la biblioteca, donde sabía que encontraría a su amiga, ella se apresuró al lugar cuando escuchó un gran estruendo. Ella entró en la muy desordenada biblioteca al mismo tiempo que el Dr. Bay, él lucía consternado y horrorizado, y luego, positivamente molesto cuando vio a Evie parada en medio del lugar caótico.

-Dioses antiguos-murmuró Marlen sorprendida viendo los libreros caídos, los papeles desparramados y los libros caídos en el suelo.

-¡Hijo del Mesías! Dame ranas, moscas, langostas, lo que sea ¡_Menos _a ti! Comparadas contigo las otras plagas son una alegría-dijo el curador a Evie.

-Lo siento mucho, fue un accidente-se disculpó Evelyn.

-Mi querida niña, cuando Ramsés destruyó Siria fue un accidente ¡Tu eres una catástrofe!-grito el Dr. Bay-¿Por que te aguanto?

-Bueno, ella puede leer y escribir egipcio antiguo, también la única persona que puede codificar y catalogar esta biblioteca en mil millas, y realmente nadie que se aguante tu temperamento por tan poco dinero-señaló Marlen haciendo conocida su presencia. Evelyn le dio una pequeña sonrisa agradecida, y el Dr. Bay le frunció el ceño.

-No, la soporto porque sus padres fueron nuestros mejores mecenas-dijo el curador, y debió notar la tristeza en los rasgos de las chicas porque sus rasgos se suavizaron-Ala descanse sus almas-agrego un poco más tranquilamente-Y ahora ¡No me importa cómo lo hagas! ¡No me importa cuánto tiempo te tome! Endereza esta biblioteca-ordenó a Evie antes de irse, las chicas se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo antes de que Marlen decidiera romperlo.

-Entonces ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?-preguntó, Evelyn sonrió y se acercó a la chica menor que ella por un año y la arrastró a un abrazo aplastante.

-Oh Mari, te he extrañado tanto y estoy tan feliz de verte-dijo la mujer antes de besar cariñosamente su cabello, luego se agacho para mirar a los dos perros lealmente sentados junto a su ama-Apolo y Artemis, también los extrañe-dijo rascando sus orejas.

-Y ellos extrañaron el hogar, Grecia está muy bien, pero no hay lugar como el hogar-dijo Marlen, Evie sonrió, pero su sonrisa se empequeñeció cuando vio lo que la joven usaba.

-Marlen-dijo en un tono de reprimenda maternal. La rubia sonrió.

-Si, lo sé, lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo acomodarme a los vestidos, no cuando estuve usando pantalones durante todos estos últimos años-se excuso, Evie suspiró pero luego volvió a abrazarla.

-Está bien, no importa, quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tu última aventura ¿Cómo estuvo?-preguntó la mujer, Marlen le sonrió.

-Te lo contaré todo mientras ordenamos esto ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Marlen, Evie estuvo a punto de responder cuando escucharon un ruido, ellas se miraron y decidieron ir a investigar. Apolo y Artemis caminaron por delante mientras la mano de Marlen se colaba por debajo de su camisa y hasta la cintura de su pantalón en el centro de su espalda donde estaba bien asegurada su pistola. En su campo de trabajo, luego de su primera excavación, Marlen aprendió rápidamente el valor de un arma y que siempre era mejor estar armado y preparado.

-¿Hola? ¿Abdul? ¿Mohammed? ¿Bob?-llamó Evie a medida que avanzaban, sin embargo ella se calmó cuando sus bebés lo hicieron, ella no había llamado a sus saluki Apolo y Artemis por nada, ellos eran cazadores y guardianes, si hubiera un peligro real ya lo habrían localizado, ellos le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Evie se acerco a uno de los sarcófagos de la exposición y miró más de cerca, de la nada, la momia dentro se sentó y Evie soltó un grito asustado mientras que Marlen se sobresaltó casi imperceptiblemente y su mano viajó automáticamente a su pistola. Sin embargo se relajó cuando vio que solo era Jonathan.

-¡Jonathan! ¿No tienes respeto por los muertos?-lo regaño Evie, el hombre, claramente borracho se rió y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la momia.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero a veces me gustaría unirme a ellos-dijo él, Marlen sacudió la cabeza con diversión mientras Evie lo golpeaba en el brazo.

-Bueno, preferiría que lo hicieras más temprano que tarde antes de que arruines nuestras carreras como arruinaste la tuya-declaró Evie.

-Oh, mi querida hermana, mi dulce Mari, les haré saber que mi carrera ahora está en una nota alta-declaró mientras salía del sarcófago con ayuda de Marlen, quien le encaró una ceja con diversión.

-¿Nota alta? ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaste en ese sarcófago Jonny?-preguntó con diversión, el hombre le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, Jonathan, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, hice un desastre en la biblioteca, el curador está enfadado conmigo y los eruditos de Bembridge rechazaron mi solicitud de nuevo, dicen que no tengo suficiente experiencia en el campo-se lamentó Evie mientras se sentaba a los pies de una exposición, Apolo y Artemis se acercaron a ella y colocaron sus alargadas cabezas en su regazo como si intentaran consolarla. Marlen se sentó junto a ella y Jonathan se arrodillo frente a su hermana menor.

-Bueno, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros-dijo Jonathan mientras chocaba su frente con la suya, Marlen la rodeo con su brazo y le dio una sonrisa.

-Además los eruditos de Bembridge son solo un montón de idiotas engreídos que no pueden superar sus pequeños aparatos y admitir que una mujer es tan inteligente como ellos sino más-agregó Marlen con un tono neutral, haciendo que Evie la mirara sorprendida por su lenguaje antes de que ella y su hermano se echaran a reír.

-Y tengo algo que te animará-dijo Jonathan animándose antes de volver al sarcófago donde se había escondido.

-Oh no Jonathan, no otra baratija sin valor, si tengo que llevar otra pieza sin valor al curador para que la evalúe…-Evie se cortó cuando su hermano puso una pequeña caja octagonal de color negro y grabados en antiguo egipcio en todas sus caras. Evie la tomó mientras analizaba los grabados, entonces ella presiono un costado y la caja se abrió revelando un trozo de pergamino en el interior.

-Jonathan ¿De donde sacaste esto?-preguntó Marlen sorprendida mientras tomaba el pergamino.

-De una excavación...en Tebas-dijo Jonathan, Marlen le dio una mirada que dejaba en claro que no le creía, no desde que sabía que no había habido ninguna excavación en Tebas recientemente-De todas formas, no he encontrado nada en toda mi vida, por favor díganme que encontré algo.

Marlen abrió el pergamino y sus ojos se agrandaron por lo que vio.

-Jonathan-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Sí?-preguntó con expectación.

-Definitivamente encontraste algo-declaró ella.

0o0o0o0o0

Marlen se encontraba esperando tranquilamente fuera de la oficina del Dr. Bay, sentada en el suelo con Apolo y Artemis mientras jugueteaba con su collar y acariciaba el suave pelaje de Apolo. Su mente vagó hacia su última expedición y se preguntó si Will y Marc ya se encontraban en casa con sus esposas, se preguntó cómo estaría Lily, la hija de Will o si Anna, la esposa de Marc, ya había dado a luz, se preguntó por el profesor Lewis quien probablemente en ese momento se estaba preparando para dar su primera clase del día en la universidad de Oxford allá en la lejana Inglaterra.

Ella fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando la puerta de la oficina se levantó y un muy molesto Jonathan emergió de allí.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó cuando vio que Evie también lucía bastante molesta.

-¡Lo quemó!-se lamentó Jonathan-El viejo quemó el mapa ¡Justo en la parte de Hamunaptra!

-¿Que? ¿Es en serio?-preguntó sorprendida Marlen mientras se ponía de pie. Ella negó con la cabeza molesta, algo dentro de su cerebro picaba diciéndole que eso no había sido algún tipo de accidente.

-Bueno, no importa, Jonathan, dinos donde encontraste la caja, quizás podamos encontrar alguna otra pista allí-dijo Evie, Jonathan hizo una mueca y Marlen se cruzó de brazos con diversión mientras lo miraba.

-Bueno...sí...sobre eso...puede que...ya sabes...lo robe-admitió Jonathan, Marlen negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que mentías-se rió ella. Evie lucio molesta pero de todas formas se obligó a continuar.

-Bueno ¿A quien se lo robaste y donde podemos encontrarlo?-preguntó.

-Ermm...no se quien es el hombre, no realmente, pero se donde encontrarlo.

-¿Y dónde sería eso?-preguntó Marlen.

-En la prisión del Cairo

0o0o0o0o0

Marlen camino junto a los hermanos Carnahan con sus saluki caminando fielmente detrás de ella, el alcaide, un grotesco y obeso hombre los recibió en la puerta del establecimiento.

-Vengan, vengan, pasen. Bienvenidos a la prisión del Cairo, mi humilde morada-dijo el hombre, Marlen miró el lugar antes de devolver su mirada al hombre que la miraba abiertamente. Ella suspiró, estaba acostumbrada a ser observada por los hombres, sobre todo allí en Egipto, donde las mujeres rubias eran algo bastante extraño.

-Nos dijiste que lo encontraste en una excavación en Tebas-se quejó Evie por milésima vez en el día.

-Sí, bueno, me equivoque-contestó fácilmente Jonathan.

-Nos mentiste.

-Él le miente a todo el mundo Evie-le recordó Marlen mientras seguían al alcaide.

-Sí ¿Que las hace tan especiales?-preguntó Jonathan.

-Soy tu hermana, y conocemos a Marlen desde que somos niños.

-Y Marlen no fue tan crédula como para confiar en mi, tu por otra parte…

-Jonathan, le robaste a un hombre borracho en un Kabash local-se indignó Evelyn.

-Revise su bolsillo, en realidad-dijo girándose para poder irse, y cómo Evelyn tenía su brazo enlazado al de él, también fue girada, Marlen negó con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando, ignorando la pelea entre los hermanos y en cambio optó por averiguar más sobre el hombre que habían ido a ver.

-¿Por que está en prisión?-preguntó.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero cuando supe que venían, se lo pregunte yo mismo-dijo el alcaide.

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?-preguntó Evelyn posicionándose junto a su amiga.

-Dijo que solo estaba buscando...diversión-contestó el alcaide, las esquinas de la boca de Marlen se contrajeron hacia arriba divertida, el hombre probablemente era americano.

La puerta que daba a la celda exterior se abrió y dos guardias batallando con un hombre alto salieron y lo arrojaron contra los barrotes antes de golpearlo en la parte trasera de sus rodillas para que se arrodillara.

-¿Es el hombre al que le robaste?-preguntó Evelyn.

-Sí, así que sugiero que nos vayamos antes de que haya una discusión-susurro Jonathan evitando la mirada del hombre.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y quiénes son las tipas?-preguntó el hombre.

-¿Tipa?-se indigno Evie mientras que Marlen encaró una ceja con diversión.

-Bueno...solo soy una especie de misionero que esparce la buena palabra y...esta es mi hermana Evie y mi amiga Marlen-dijo Jonathan empujándolas frente a él, Evelyn miró con molestia al hombre, aun ofendida por haber sido llamada tipa, pero Marlen enfocó sus profundos ojos azules en los orbes más claros de él.

-Hola-saludo a la par que Evie le daba un frío-¿Cómo le va?

El hombre miró brevemente en Evelyn antes de que su atención se centrará en la belleza rubia de facciones delicadas, cuerpo curvilíneo y ojos azules como el océano.

-Supongo que no es una pérdida total-comentó, Marlen negó con la cabeza con diversión mientras que Evelyn lucia incluso más ofendida que antes. Alguien gritó desde el otro lado del patio y el alcaide se excusó antes de irse. Evelyn ahora parecía menos que dispuesta a hablar con el hombre así que Jonathan se giró a su amiga.

-Pregúntale de la caja-le susurro, ella asintió y miró al hombre.

-Encontramos...ey, disculpa-lo llamó cuando vio que no tenía su atención, él la miró y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa amable-Encontramos tu cajita, queríamos saber si podrías hablarnos sobre ella.

-No-dijo el hombre.

-¿No?-repitió Marlen confundida

-No, vinieron a preguntar sobre Hamunaptra-dijo el hombre, ella encaró una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes que pertenece a Hamunaptra?-preguntó.

-Por que ahí fue donde la encontré, estuve ahí-dijo, ella se sorprendió. Sintiéndose un poco más confiado, Jonathan se acercó a los barrotes de la celda.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no se trata de un engaño?-preguntó Jonathan, el hombre lo miró más atentamente.

-Oiga ¿Lo conozco?-preguntó, si Jonathan se asustó, no lo demostró.

-No, no. Es que tengo un rostro muy común y…-él no terminó la frase cuando los ojos del hombre brillaron en reconocimiento y lo golpeó en la cara, tan fuerte que incluso encadenado terminó por tirarlo de espaldas, Evie gritó con sorpresa y se arrodillo junto a su hermano mientras Marlen simplemente pasó sobre él. Los guardias golpearon al hombre y habrian continuado si Marlen no hubiera interferido.

-**¡Deténganse ahora!**-ordenó en árabe con voz contundente sorprendiendo a los guardias, lo suficiente como para que dejaran de golpearlo-Entonces ¿De verdad estuvo en Hamunaptra?-preguntó, el hombre sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, un gran contraste con su piel sucia y su cabello que parecía un nido de pájaros.

-Sí, ahí estuve.

-¿Jura?

-Cada maldito día.

-Ella no se refiere a eso-se enojo Evelyn, Marlen rodó los ojos al igual que el hombre.

-Sé de lo que habla, la casa de Seti, la ciudad de los Muertos-esta última parte fue dicha con un falso tono lúgubre.

-¿Y nos dirías cómo se llega hasta allí?-preguntó Marlen, el hombre la miró con un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa, un grito del alcaide se escuchó desde el otro lado del patio y ella miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación antes de devolver su atención al hombre, acercándose un poco más a los barrotes-Es decir, la ubicación _exacta_.

-¿Exacta?-preguntó, ella asintió mientras se acercaba un poco más.

-Sí.

-¿En verdad quiere saber?

-¿Me habría tomado la molestia de venir al lugar más inmundo de Egipto si no lo hiciera?-preguntó ella de vuelta, el hombro sonrió de nuevo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella lo hizo.

Él miró en las profundidades de sus ojos antes de que la tomara por el mentón y la besara. Él no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que beso a una mujer, y mucho menos a una tan hermosa como la rubia frente a él, pero sabía que jamás había tenido el gusto de probar una boca tan suave y dulce.

-Entonces sácame de aquí, linda-dijo antes de los guardias empezaron a golpearlo, e incluso encadenado y superado en número, él se defendió bastante bien-Hazlo-fue lo último que le dijo antes de ser metido de nuevo en el interior de la prisión.

-¿A donde lo llevan?-quiso saber ella.

-A la horca, al parecer se lo pasó muy bien-dijo el alcaide.

0o0o0o0o0

Marlen y Evelyn estaban sentadas junto al alcaide mientras veían al hombre ser llevado a la horca. Apolo sentado junto a Evelyn puso su cabeza en su regazo para tranquilizarla, Artemis se encontraba actualmente cuidando de Jonathan, Marlen se encontraba sentada entre Evelyn y el Alcaide porque la menor de los Carnahan se negaba a sentarse junto a un hombre tan repulsivo.

-Le daremos...cien libras por salvarle la vida-ofrecio Evelyn.

-Señoritas, yo pagaría cien libras, solo por verlo colgar.

-Doscientas libras-ofreció Marlen.

-¡Procedan!-ordenó el alcaide.

-Trescientas libras-ofreció Evelyn. El verdugo le gritó algo al alcaide y este lucio incrédulo.

-¡No lo dejaremos ir!-declaró antes de gritar otra parte en árabe.

-Quinientas libras-ofreció Marlen mirando con preocupación al hombre en la horca, el alcaide les ordenó que aguardaran antes de mirar a Marlen

-¿Y qué más?-preguntó antes de poner su mano en la pierna de Marlen, acariciandola-Soy un hombre muy solitario.

Apolo gruño y Marlen golpeó la mano del alcaide haciéndolo saltar, lo que consiguió que todos los prisioneros se riera, burlaran y aclamaron. Eso irrito lo suficiente al alcaide cómo para dar la orden de ejecución.

-¡No!-gritaron sorprendidas y algo temerosas cuando la trampilla bajo el hombre se abrió y el callo.

-¡Ja! ¡Su cuello no se rompió!-se deleito el alcaide-Ahora tendremos que verlo asfixiarse hasta morir.

-Él sabe dónde está Hamunaptra-declaró Evelyn, el alcaide la miró con sorpresa.

-No es cierto.

-Yo nunca miento-exclamó Evelyn molesta.

-¿Me está diciendo que este desgastado hijo de puerca sabe donde está la ciudad de los muertos?-preguntó el alcaide señalando al hombre colgando.

-Sí-dijo Evelyn.

-Y si lo deja vivir le daremos...el diez por ciento-ofreció Marlen.

-Cincuenta por ciento.

-Veinte.

-Cuarenta.

-Treinta

-Veinticinco-dijo el alcaide y ella saltó a eso.

-¡Ah! Echó-acepto con una sonrisa triunfal, el alcaide se dio cuenta de su error y gimió con frustración pero cerró el trato.

-¡Corten la soga!-ordenó, el verdugo cortó la soga y el hombre cayó al suelo con un fuerte estrépito pero lucía bastante bien, para alguien que casi había muerto ahorcado, eso era.

Ella se levantó de su silla y Apolo se puso a su lado inmediatamente mientras ella miraba hacia abajo, sus ojos conectándose con los del hombre que acababa de salvar.


	3. Chapter 3

Marlen camino por el puerto con los hermanos Carnahan y sus saluki, Evie llevaba maletas mientras que Marlen tenía un bolso de un estilo militar que Will le dio luego de su primera expedición, eran más resistentes y fáciles de llevar que una maleta aparatosa como la de Evelyn.

-¿Realmente creen que se presentará?-preguntó Evie como por millonésima vez esa mañana. Ella miró a su amiga rubia, quien nuevamente estaba vestida con pantalones, botas y una chaqueta, sus rizos rubios se levantaron en una coleta alta con uno que otro escapando de su prisión y enmarcando su rostro suave, ella leía un libro mientras caminaba entre la gente con una habilidad sorprendente.

-Sí, sin duda conociendo mi suerte-dijo Jonathan-Puede ser un vaquero, pero conozco a los de su clase, su palabra vale-declaró, Evie miró a Marlen.

-Jonathan tiene razón, además, él lucía bastante honesto, y se reconocer a un mentiroso-dijo mirando a Jonathan brevemente antes de volver a las páginas de su libro-Él no lo es.

-Personalmente creo que es desalineado, grosero y totalmente ignorante, la verdad no me simpatiza-dijo Evelyn.

-Pienso que estás siendo dura con él, quiero decir, estaba en la cárcel y a punto de ser ahorcado, creo eso excusa estar desalineado y ser grosero, además, nos convenció de sacarlo de prisión y salvarle el cuello, no puedes decir que es estúpido-señaló Marlen sin dejar su libro.

-¿Alguien que conozca?-los interrumpió una voz masculina, Marlen levantó la vista de su libro para encontrarse con Ricochet O'connell, alto, limpio, con su cabello castaño corto a un estilo militar y luciendo mucho más atractivo en general.

-Bueno, mira eso, los milagros que hacen un poco de agua y una pastilla de jabón-comentó la rubia, la diversión destello en los ojos del hombre y la comisura de sus labios se alzaron.

-¿Dice que soy un milagro Srta. Hansen?-preguntó Rick, ella le dio una sonrisa divertida y burlona.

-No, digo que luce como uno-contestó, él rió entre dientes, la chica probablemente había pasado algún tiempo con americanos si era capaz de llevar la bromas así, lo que hizo que él se sintiera más curioso sobre la hermosa rubia. Jonathan rió con un poco de incomodidad antes de palmear al hombre en el pecho de manera amistosa.

-Gran día para empezar una aventura ¿Eh O'connell?-preguntó.

-Sí, sí, fantástico-contestó mientra revisaba sus bolsillo, asegurándose de que no faltaba nada.

-Oh, no, no, jamás robaría a un compañero. Compañero-tranquilizo Jonathan.

-Me robas todo el tiempo-señalo Marlen-Y hemos sido amigos desde que tengo seis años.

-Oh, y me preguntaba si no me guarda rencor por el…-Rick no termino la frase y en cambio hizo el gesto de un golpe.

-Oh, no, me pasa todo el tiempo-admitió antes de señalar a Marlen-Por lo general de su parte cuando se encuentra cerca.

-Y por lo general, te lo tienes merecido-agregó, Rick sonrió por eso y se sintio medianamente curioso por la declaración de "cuando estaba cerca".

-Sr.O'connell ¿Podría mirarme a los ojos y garantizarme que no se trata de algún tipo de juego? Por que si es así, yo le advierto...

-¿Usted me advierte?-preguntó él, interrumpiendo a Evelyn en medio de su muy bien ensayado discurso-Déjeme decirle esto, mi maldita guarnición creía tanto en esto que sin tener órdenes marchó por todo libia y llegó a Egipto para buscar la ciudad, y al llegar ahí, solo encontraron arena, y mucha sangre-declaró con molestia, luego respiro y se inclinó para tomar sus maletas-Llevaré sus valijas.

Él se fue, subiendo al bote, Marlen suspiró antes de reacomodar la bandolera colgada de su hombro y asegurar su agarre en su bolsa de viaje, ella les silbó a Apolo y Artemis antes de subir al bote con sus fieles compañeros por detrás.

-Ah sí, grosero, desalineado, ignorante, nada que nos guste-comentó Jonathan, pero ninguno de ellos se perdió la forma en que Marlen alcanzó a O'connell e inició lo que parecía una conversación fácil con él.

-Brillante y bella mañana-saludo el alcaide de la prisión llegando junto a ellos, Evelyn ni siquiera intento ocultar su disgusto.

-Oh no ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-preguntó molesta.

-Vine a proteger mis inversiones, muchas gracias-dijo el alcaide mientras caminaba por la rampa y subía al dos hermanos se miraron con un suspiró molesto. Iba a ser un largo viaje.

0o0o0o0o0

Rick salió al exterior del bote, dispuesto a encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera limpiar y preparar sus armas, y se encontró de lleno con el mayor de los Carnahan jugando poker con los amigos americanos.

-Ah, O'connell, siéntese, necesitamos otro jugador-invito Jonathan amigablemente.

-Siempre juego con mi vida, jamás con mi dinero-contestó inmediatamente, esta solía ser la respuesta que les daba a los soldados de su guarnición, principalmente porque no era un hombre de apuestas.

-¿Jamás? ¿Y si te apuesto quinientos dólares a que llegamos a Hamunaptra antes que tu?-provocó uno de los estadounidenses, Daniels, si Rick recordaba correctamente, sus rasgos se pusieron repentinamente serios.

-¿Están buscando Hamunaptra?

-Y vamos a encontrarla-declaro el rubio del grupo, Henderson.

-¿Y quien dice eso?-preguntó, queriendo saber quien de su grupo fue lo suficientemente bocon como para decírselo a los americanos.

-Él lo dice-dijo todo el grupo al unísono señalando a Jonathan, quien rió nerviosamente por la mirada que Rick le dio.

-Bueno, parece que…

-¿Y bien? ¿Apuestas?-preguntó Daniels, Rick no era un hombre de apuestas, pero él jamás se había retirado ante un desafío, y Daniels lo estaba desafiando. Él sonrió.

-Si, claro que si.

-¿Por qué está tan seguro señor?-preguntó un hombre con un lente y una pipa sentado en una mesa cercana.

-¿Y por que usted?-contraataco, queriendo saber cómo planeaban llegar los americanos allá pero sin deseos de divulgar la misma información para ellos.

-Bueno, tenemos un hombre que ya estuvo allí-declaró Henderson.

-Ah, qué coincidencia, porque O'connell…-Rick golpeó a Jonathan en la cabeza con su bolsa llena de armas antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo estúpido, Jonathan pareció recibir el mensaje porque cambió el tema rápidamente.

Con una despedida medianamente cortes para los americanos y una amenaza velada para Jonathan, Rick se dispuso a encontrar un lugar más tranquilo. Él estaba caminando por una de las secciones más tranquilas cuando divisó una cabeza rubia perteneciente a una mujer sentada en una mesa, sola con solo sus perros como compañía. Conociendo la reputación de esta raza en particular, él se sintio aliviado de que en realidad ambos perros permanecieran tranquilos. El macho, con un pelaje marrón dorado, estaba recostado justo debajo de la silla de su ama, mientras que la hembra, con un pelaje rubio casi blanco, está sentada junto a ella, vigilante. Él dejó caer la bolsa con armas en la mesa frente a la mujer sin demasiadas ceremonias y él tuvo que darle crédito a la chica por no sobresaltarse demasiado, ella se puso algo tensa, pero por lo demás permaneció tranquila. La chica tenía nervios de acero, eso era seguro.

-Oops, lo siento, no quise asustarla-se disculpó, ella le dio una mirada que decía que sabía que él estaba mintiendo antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, inicialmente él había pensado que estaba leyendo, pero en realidad parecía estar a mitad de escribir algo en un papel, él se preguntó porque ella no estaba apoyando el papel en la mesa en lugar de sus pierna.

-Lo único que me asusta de usted Sr. O'connell, son sus hábitos-contestó ella mientras escribía, había una nota burlona en sus palabra que hizo que quisiera reírse y enojarse a la vez.

-¿Que? ¿El beso no le gusto?-preguntó también con un indicio de burla mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Oh, no, por el contrario. Ir al lugar más inmundo de Egipto y que un hombre que parece que no ha tomado una ducha ni lavado sus diente por un buen rato me engañara para conseguir un beso, fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida-dijo con un tono neutral antes de darle una sonrisa divertida, cómo par asegurarle que solo estaba jugando. Él estrechó sus ojos con diversión molesta antes de desabrochar las hebillas de la bolsa y desplegarla en la mesa, mostrando la gran cantidad de armas que llevaba, ella no se inmuto por la cantidad de armamento, pero frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-¿Hay algo que debamos saber? ¿Está la ciudad cerca o en medio de alguna zona de conflicto?-preguntó cerrando el cuaderno y mirando las armas mientras él se sentaba frente a ella.

-No pero...hay algo allá, algo debajo de la arena-contestó él pensando en los extraños sucesos que había vivido en ese lugar.

-Si, Evie espera encontrar cierto artefacto allá, un libro y Jonh cree que hay un tesoro ¿Qué piensa usted que hay allí?-preguntó ella mirando cómo limpiaba y cargaba sus armas.

-Creo que...el mal-contestó ella alzó sus cejas esperando a que continuara-Los beduinos y los tauret piensan que Hamunaptra está maldita-contestó, sorprendentemente ella asintió, no pareciendo creer que él, o ellos, hubieran perdido la cabeza.

-¿Sabe por que piensan tal cosa?-preguntó sonando interesada, él encaró una ceja pero se encogió de hombros.

-No pregunte-contestó, ella lució medianamente decepcionada.

-Bueno, Evie no cree en conjuros o maleficios, pero piensa que allí está guardado un libro, el libro de Amun-Ra, contiene todos los secretos de los conjuros del antiguo reino egipcio, ella está bastante emocionada por esto, ha sido una meta en su vida encontrar la ciudad y ese libro-dijo ella.

-Y que este echó de oro puro no le interesa a ella en absoluto ¿Verdad?-preguntó sin creerselo.

-No realmente-contestó ella mirando las armas antes de que lo que dijo se registrará de manera correcta en su cerebro, entonces ella levantó sus lindos ojos azul profundo para clavarlos en los de él, en toda su vida, Rick jamás había visto ojos tan azules-Usted conoce su historia.

-Y mi tesoro-contestó él, ella sonrió y guardó silencio por un momento.

-Entonces ¿Por que me beso?-preguntó ella, Rick se lo pensó ¿Por qué la había besado? Él había estado en prisión, a punto de ser colgado y tenía a esta hermosa mujer justo frente a él, hermosa, inteligente y valiente por lo que él había podido apreciar ¿Y que hombre no habria querido besar a una mujer así aunque fuera una vez en su vida?

-Iba a ser ahorcado, me pareció una buena idea hacerlo-contestó él, ella hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz luciendo ligeramente herida antes de asentir con un suspiró.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pensé-admitió ella antes de levantarse-Apolo, Artemis, vamos niños-dijo ella con un silbido y sus perros la siguieron inmediatamente.

-¿Que? ¿Qué dije?-preguntó confundido, él no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo antes de escuchar un sonido proveniente de donde las pertenencias de los demás pasajeros se encontraban, él camino hacia allí y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Tomo a la comadreja húngara y la estampo duramente contra las cosas.

-Que grata sorpresa, mi gran amigo, estás vivo, estaba muy, muy preocupado-mintió Benny.

-Pero si es mi pequeño amigo Benny-dijo antes de presionar el cañón de la pistola en el pecho de la comadreja-Creo que te matare-decidió.

-No, piensa en mis hijos-pidió, Rick no cayó con eso.

-Tu no tienes hijos-negó sabiendo que ninguna mujer, en su sano juicio o no, tendría hijos con alguien como Benny.

-Pero podría tener-empezo, Rick lo sacudió.

-Cállate-ordenó-Asi que tu trajiste a los norteamericano aquí ¿Que planeas Benny? ¿Los llevaras al desierto y los dejaras que se pudran?

-No está vez, estos americanos son muy listos, me pagaran la primera mitad al llegar a la ciudad y la otra de regreso al Cairo, está vez tengo que ir hasta el final.

-Ja. Los engañaras ¿eh?-preguntó soltando a la comadreja, sin verle el sentido real a matarlo.

-Tu jamás has creído en la existencia de Hamunaptra ¿Por que vas a regresar?-preguntó Benny, Rick miró a su costado cuando escucho el resoplido de varios camellos, Marlen estaba acariciando uno mientras otro empujaba su cara suavemente con su hocico reclamando su atención, sus perros como siempre se mantuvieron junto a ella.

-¿Ves a esa chica?-preguntó asintiendo en dirección a la rubia-Me salvó el cuello.

Benny miró también a la mujer y cómo si hubiera sentido sus miradas, ella giró su cabeza y como cada vez que ella había clavado sus ojos en él, Rick se sintio un poco desarmado por su mirada, ella desconectó sus miradas y se fue, él se sintio ligeramente decepcionado por esto. Benny lo miró.

-Tu siempre has tenido más bolas que cerebro-dijo con burla poniendo una mano en su hombro, Rick soltó una risa y Benny lo imito, bajando su guardia. Él pasó su brazo por los hombros de la comadreja húngara y continuó riendo.

-Adiós Benny-dijo antes de tomarlo por la camisa y tirarlo por la borda del barco. Rick ignoró los gritos de Benny y se dispuso a guardar nuevamente sus pertenencias cuando noto huellas mojadas en el suelo del barco. Él se inclinó sobre el borde, seguro de que Benny seguía en el agua, la pequeña rata seguía chapoteando en el agua, lo que significaba que alguien más había subido al barco, su mente viajó directamente a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules.


	4. Chapter 4

Marlen estaba en el camarote que Evie y ella compartían, sentada en su cama con Apolo acostado a su lado y Artemis a sus pies. Ella arrugó la nariz y se tendió de espaldas en la cama, miró el techo de su camarote y frunció el ceño ¿Por que estaba molesta? Ella había intuido que O'connell no la beso por alguna clase de sentimiento, ellos acababan de conocerse, ella le estaba pidiendo información a cambio de…¿Qué exactamente? En su momento ella no le había ofrecido nada, ni una ayuda o compensación monetaria, _nada_, y él había estado a punto de morir. Besar a una linda rubia que apenas conoce seguramente parecería una buena idea para cualquier hombre que está a punto de ir a la horca.

-¿No debería hacerme tantos problemas cierto? Después de todo fue solo un beso, no es como si no hubiera besado a nadie antes-comentó en voz baja, sabiendo que Evelyn no la escucharía porque estaba absorta en su libro, Apolo apoyó su cabeza en el estómago de la joven y la miró con sus enormes y dulces ojos marrones, Marlen sonrió y rasco la oreja de su amigo.

De la nada, Apolo y Artemis levantaron sus cabezas en alerta y su saluki macho bajo de la cama y se puso junto a ella, sus orejas levantadas en alerta y mostrando sus dientes, un gruñido de advertencia escapando de sus gargantas. Ella se incorporó extrañada justo cuando dos hombres con vestimentas negras y tatuajes en la cara ingresaron en la habitación, uno apuntando con un arma hacía Marlen y el otro acorralando a Evelyn contra la pared. Sus saluki estaban listos para saltar y atacar, pero ellos no lo harían sin la orden de su ama. Marlen se movió de la cama cuidadosamente sin quitar sus ojos del hombre que le apuntaba o del que tenía un afilado gancho contra la cara de Evelyn.

-¿Dónde está el mapa?-exigio saber el hombre.

-En la mesa-contestó Marlen, viendo que Evie apenas podía formar una frase coherente mirando el mapa extendido en la mesita en el centro del camarote.

-¿Y la llave? ¿Dónde está la llave?-preguntó el que la apuntaba con el arma, ella tragó saliva.

-¿Llave? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó asegurándose de mantener su rostro neutral y su tono tranquilo.

-¡Marlen! ¡Evelyn!-gritó Rick pateando la puerta con dos revólveres en sus manos, el hombre del garfio volteo a Evelyn y preciono el borde afilado del arma contra su garganta, Rick miró la vela en la mesita antes de voltearse hacia la ventana y disparar justo cuando otro hombre apareció allí y le disparó. Esa fue toda la distracción que Marlen necesito.

-Apolo, Artemis _**angriff**_-ordenó, sus saluki saltaron inmediatamente al ataque contra el hombre que le apuntaba con el arma, en eso, ella sacó su pistola de donde siempre la llevaba y disparó al hombre que tenía a Evelyn de rehén, la bala se sitúo justo entres sus ojos, el hombre del arma no tuvo mejor suerte, después de todo, sus saluki estaban entrenados para la caza, la protección, y hasta cierto punto, la matanza. Los años ayudaron a sus perros a saber cuando tenían que hacer qué, y en esta ocasión, ellos saltaron por la yugular. Los disparos entre Rick y los otros hombres dieron en una de las linternas que iluminaban la habitación, y en menos de un minuto, el lugar se estaba consumiendo en llamas, rápidamente, ella tomó la bandolera de cuero desgastado donde guardaba sus cosas más esenciales antes de correr fuera de la habitación con Evelyn y Rick.

Ella y Rick salieron de la habitación de espaldas disparando a los hombre que simplemente no dejaban de llegar, Apolo y Artemis gruñendo y enseñando sus dientes en una posición defensiva, listos para saltar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado.

-¡Ah! ¡El mapa! ¡Olvide el mapa!-grito Evelyn dándose la vuelta para volver a la habitación, Rick sin embargo la detuvo, tomándola por el brazo y empujándola para que siguiera avanzando.

-No se preocupe, yo soy el mapa, todo está aquí-dijo tocándose la sien con la mano en la que sostenía su revólver.

-Oh, eso es un consuelo-dijo Evelyn con sarcasmo mientras aún era jalada por el hombre. Ellos caminaron por los caóticos pasillos del bote, con Apolo y Artemis yendo por delante para deshacerse de cualquier atacante que pudieran encontrar.

-Sostenga esto-le ordenó Rick a Evelyn mientras le pasaba su bolsa de armas, ella lo hizo mientras veía a Rick y Marlen revisar sus armas-¿Cuantas municiones te quedan?-preguntó.

-Siete en este cargador, y tengo uno lleno, pero es la única que tengo-contestó ella levantando la pistola.

-Ten está-dijo sacando otra pistola y entregándose antes de expulsar el tambor de su revólver para volver a llenarlo.

-Apolo, Artemis _**aufpassen**_-ordenó Marlen, los saluki se dieron la vuelta, dando la espalda a su ama y vigilando el pasillo por el que habían llegado.

Marlen escuchó cómo un disparo impactó en la pared en la que estaban apoyados, ella se enderezó, mirando la pared y cómo los disparos la atravesaban a medida que avanzaba a su posición. Ella tomó a Rick por la corre de cuero de la pistolera y lo tiró hacia un lado justo cuando dos balas atravesaron el lugar donde antes había estado su cabeza.

-Atento O'connell, o acabarás con una bala en el cráneo-le advirtió antes de darle una mirada algo burlona-Y cómo nuestro mapa está ahí será mejor que lo cuides-le dijo, él rodó sus ojos pero la esquina de su boca elevándose levemente lo delató.

Luego de un segundo la miró con una pregunta silenciosa, ella asintió. Estaba lista, ellos salieron de su cubierta con sus armas en alto y disparando a cualquier hombre con túnica negra que les disparara, finalmente llegaron al borde del bote.

-¿Sabe nadar?-le preguntó Rick a Evelyn, la pobre estaba histérica, lo que solo significaba que sería brusca y chillona en todo lo que dijera.

-Por supuesto que sé nadar si la situación lo requiere-chillo, de alguna manera la indignación se coló en su tono a pesar de que en su mayoría estaba teñido por el miedo.

-Créame, ahora se requiere-dijo Rick antes de levantarla y lanzarla por la borda, ella gritó y cayó al río con un fuerte sonido de salpicadura, luego el hombre miró Marlen con una ceja encarada, ella rodó los ojos y se cuargo las pistolas en la cintura del pantalón. No, ella no necesitaba que la tiraran por la borda, ella podía hacerlo por su cuenta, muchas gracias.

-Apolo, Artemis _**mit mir**_-dijo ella antes de dar un silbido agudo, luego se subió a la barandilla y se lanzó al agua, seguida de cerca por sus perros.

A pesar de que la temperatura bajaba considerablemente por la noche en el desierto, el agua del río estaba calida, y Marlen podría decir que en cierta forma eso era una pequeña misericordia, principalmente para Evelyn, que había sido lanzada al río solo en un camisón de dormir. Marlen había tenido que nadar con ropa ligera en agua fría para salir a un entorno igual de frío sino más, y ese siempre era el problema, salir mojado en agua helada para encontrarte con un clima igual de helado y poco con lo que refugiarte de los elementos.

Ella sacó su cabez fuera del agua antes de empezar a nadar a la orilla con sus salukis justo a su lado, ella nado la mitad de la distancia antes de encontrarse con Rick y Jonathan. Cuando llegaron cerca de la costa del río, Evelyn empezó a quejarse.

-¡Lo hemos perdido todo! ¡Todas nuestras herramientas! ¡Todo nuestro equipo! ¡Toda mi ropa!-dijo sonando desahuciada. Marlen suspiró.

-Sí, Evie, ya notamos que lo perdimos todo, deberias agradecer que el agua estaba calida, imagina vestir algo similar a lo tuyo y tener que lanzarte al Mar del Norte a mitad de la noche porque unos piratas franceses están atacando tu barco-dijo ella distraídamente mientras se inclinaba, apoyaba en sus rodillas y respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aliento. Ella recibió miradas con distintos niveles de asombro-¿Que?

Rick abrió la boca para contestar cuando escucharon a alguien del otro lado del río llamándolo.

-...connell ¡Ey! ¡O'connell!-la voz aumento de nivel, ellos se giraron para ver al hombre con el que Marlen había visto a Rick hablar un rato antes-¡Oye O'connel! ¡A mi me parece que yo tengo todos los caballos!-presumió el hombre.

-¡Benny! ¡A mi me parece que ustedes están del lado equivocado del río!-señaló Rick con el mismo tono. El hombre, Benny, se quedó callado, mirando a su alrededor antes de empezar a patear el agua en una rabieta infantil. Marlen negó con la cabeza antes de notar que el Alcaide los había seguido y estaba mirando a Evelyn abiertamente, ella hizo un gran espectáculo de sacar su arma y reemplazar el cargador ahora vacío con el lleno antes de devolverlo su lugar, consiguiendo de manera efectiva que el alcaide alejara sus ojos de Evelyn y su ropa pegada y ahora medio transparente a causa del agua, luego se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en los hombros de su amiga antes de mirar alrededor.

-Si mal no recuerdo hay una aldea cerca de aquí, podemos conseguir algo de ropa y unos camellos allí, vámonos-dijo ella empezando a caminar con Apolo y Artemis por detrás.

0o0o0o0o0

Justo cómo Marlen había dicho, luego de caminar casi toda la noche consiguieron llegar a una aldea con las primeras luces de la mañana. Unas mujeres vieron el estado de Evie y rápidamente la empujaron una tienda para darle ropa. Intentaron darle algo a Marlen, pero ella se negó, alegando que tenía ropa y pidió educadamente que le prestaran una tienda para poder cambiarse. Ella siempre mantenía un juego de ropa en su bandolera, cuidadosamente doblada y envuelta en una tela impermeable, al igual que sus cuadernos, sus cargadores de reserva, dinero, una brújula, una cantimplora, cerillos, bocadillos para sus saluki y una pistola de bengalas. Ella se cambio, reemplazando sus pantalones blancos por unos marrones, su camiseta sin mangas por la limpia y su camisa por una negra de algodón con mangas largas. Finalmente salió de la tienda con un agradecimiento a las mujeres, que habían insistido en ayudarla a lavar y trenzar su cabello, todas arruyando con admiración la textura suave y el color dorado.

Luego de alimentar a Apolo y Artemis, y conseguirles un poco más de comida para el viaje, ella fue donde Jonathan y Rick se encontraban, tirando de las riendas de un grupo de camellos.

-Sí, sí ¿Muy tentador no es así?-preguntó Jonathan, confundiendo un poco a Marlen.

-¿Que cosa?-preguntó cuando llegó junto a ellos. Rick y Jonathan la miraron y ella les encaró una ceja ante el silencio con el que decidieron responder, los ojos de Rick se detuvieron en el borde del cuello de la camiseta, más específicamente, en la pequeña parte de piel expuesta que parecía estar pintada de negro.

-Uh, nada-dijo Rick parpadeando para alejar sus ojos de la piel expuesta y pareciendo repentinamente nervioso. Su ceja se volvió más afilada ante la repentina timidez del hombre pero lo dejo estar con un encogimiento de hombros, por toda la confianza que Rick O'connell destilaba, algo le decía a Marlen que él no sabía realmente cómo tratar a una mujer.

Poco después de abastecerse y cargar los camellos partieron. Marlen se sintio agradecida de que Apolo y Artemisa fueran perros del desierto, y que estuvieran acostumbrados a caminar durante días sin algún tipo de descanso ya que gracias a todo lo que tenían que cargar ella realmente no pudo subirlos a los camellos, sin embargo sus saluki se mantuvieron caminando fielmente junto a su camello sin mostrar ningún signo de molestia. Una gran diferencia de Jonathan, quien no parecía ser capaz de parar sus quejas.

-Nada como los camellos-se quejaba el mayor de los Carnahan-Llenos de pulgas, apestan, escupen y muerden. Repugnantes.

-Yo creo que son adorables-comentó Evelyn.

-Y yo creo que son horribles-contradijo su hermano.

-Y yo creo que si Jonathan no deja de _quejarse_, lo derribaré de su camello subiré allí a mis saluki y lo haré caminar el resto del viaje, quizás así aprenda a apreciar a los camellos-comentó Marlen de manera casual y reflexiva, haciendo que Jonathan se callara y que Rick y Evelyn se rieran. Ella se unió a la risa cuando el alcaide empezó a cantar una canción en árabe, muy alto y muy desafinado.


End file.
